Gravity
by TransparantTesticles
Summary: John gets angry, and Sherlock is surprisingly clueless as to why [Picture source: /think-john-before-you-type/] (edited by: Me)
1. Chapter 1

John slams his english mug on the table, tea almost spilling out, spooking Sherlock out of his spiel of the after effects if their most recently solved case. Looking rather perturbed the older soldier glared in Sherlock's general direction, leaving the younger male confused in his sudden outburst.

"What?" Sherlock questioned from behind slender fingers.

"Is that all?" John seemed to get steamed up even more at Sherlock's egotistical remark.

Sherlock only looked even more confused, looking over John.

"I swear Sherlock, couldn't you have restrained yourself to show off to see what effect you take on people around you, for bloody hell's sake?" Resting his hands on the table.

"I..." Sherlock still confused, attempting to catch up with what John's getting at. "you'll have to elaborate for I have, many times before, showed off in massive propor-"

"Don't," cutting him off. "just don't."

"but I still don't-" Sherlock opens his hands away from his lips, for accentuation holding them up in the air.

"Yes, you do," pausing to look at the detective intensively. "you know what im talking about, Sherlock."

It takes him a moment to get what John's angry about, still he shows no interest in the issue.

"You're hung up on that?" raising an eyebrow and curling the corner of his mouth in confusion. "That happened hours ago, John. Quit living in the past, this is now, its over. Catch up, you're lacking." Sherlock resituated himself thinking the conversations over.

That remark sent John over the edge this time. Balling his fists in the air, elbows on the table, John slams his fists onto the table in frustration. This startles Sherlock a little more than last time.

"I'm done, Sherlock." Standing quickly, he pushes his chair back almost knocking it over.

"No reason to get frustrated, I can get you more tea." Sherlock dodges the actual problem... again. Of course, only upsetting John more.

"Sherlock, this isn't funny! For someone whose brilliantly intelligent as you are, you're just so bloody insensitive!"

Sherlock just sits there in amazement.

"No wonder no one can tolerate you, you're just so incomprehensibly conceded with yourself! There's no one else, just you! You can't even look passed your own bloody pride to notice those around you! Have you noticed that its not all about you, Sherlock?! It may not come easily to that big brain of yours, but others opinions and thoughts do matter, but I should know better to expect that of you, the great Sherlock Holmes, right?" John has moved himself further from the table in his frustration, pacing short distances and pointing at Sherlock, after pausing he stands leaning against the table, taking in short breaths and huffing deep breaths out his nose, avoiding eye contact with Sherlock, looking down at the table.

Sherlock, completely dumbfounded, blinking, says nothing in response.

"So, like I said before," John shifts his weight, continuing to lean on the table with one hand, sighing before he goes on, he looks up to make eye contact with Sherlock. "i'm done."

"John, what do you-" Sherlock stands as John turns to the door, beginning to walk towards it in pursuit.

"Sherlock," John intervenes sternly, looking back only half way. "I said, i'm done" pausing momentarily to turn his head back to the door, John shrugs on his jacket and opens the door, slamming it hard behind him leaving Sherlock standing in the living room of the flat purely conflicted.

"Did I miss something?" Sherlock scratches his cranium and looks around. Curious, he looks out the window to see John walking down the sidewalk.

He'll come back,... John always does... I hope...


	2. Chapter 2

With Sherlock's impatience growing at immense rates, he set out of the flat to find his doctor. Obviously it didn't take him long to come across the older male, because with only a few heated strides down the sidewalk and cabbies speeding by (at reasonable speeds of course) Sherlock had come across the sit-in restaurant he and John had ate on their very first case together, this place, to Sherlock, would have no sentimental value, being his small history with the owner though he found it a bit annoying to visit there off and on.

Sherlock's instincts told him to check here first and, as always, they were right, because on the other side of the window of the restaurant was his Doctor, having a cup of soothing tea.

Sherlock found himself frozen to the pavement for an agonizingly long time, just staring at John through the glass. John on the other hand, looked calm, yet at the same time conflicted. Sherlock wanted to help his friend in any way he could, yet couldn't find the courage to do so being that his feet were cemented to the ground (metaphorically).

Not a moment passed when John decided to turn his head to look out the window, unfortunately finding Sherlock blocking his view of the street. With anger rising and frustration surfacing, the short man stood and flung his arms into the air staring at Sherlock with fire in his eyes, mouthing something along the lines of 'What the bloody hell, Sherlock!' Sherlock was not fond of what was going to come of this second meet up, nonetheless, the fact that it was in public.

Finding that he could finally move from his spot outside, Sherlock quickly trotted over to the entrance of the restaurant, ringing the bell as he flung the door open to sit opposite of John, not feeling confident enough to get any closer to the retired veteran.

"Sherlock," John swallowed his anger down, to no avail. "What. The hell are you doing here?." shaking his head, and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I know, i know. you wanted to be alone-" Sherlock begins, but is cut off.

"Yes, i do. and that means you stay away." John sighs, taking a sip of his tea trying to calm himself so he doesn't bring attention to himself.

"Yes, but just hear me out, John." Sherlock looks at John pleadingly.

John shifts in his chair, wrinkling his nose while glancing away with the boiling frustrations that the tea failed to subdo. "Okay," he exhales from his nose, puckering his lips slightly, cupping his hands around his tea mug. "What do you want?" looking at his expectantly.

Sherlock hesitates for a moment, his eyes drifting from John's to his hands clasping the mug, then back up to John's face, he clears his throat. "John,"

John raises both his eyebrows in response to his name rolling off the detectives tongue carelessly. "That's a start."

"I still have no idea why you're acting the way you are, i've went over the events of today at the scene of the crime this morning in my head, every detail, and i can still not find anything as to what it is that you are dwelling on." Sherlock looks over John's face in search of a sign of something, anything.

"Is that it?" John's patience with the detective wearing thin.

"What do you mean is that it, didn't you just hear me? I have no idea what you're so upset about, there's nothing that could've possibly-"

"Human..error." John sighs out as he looks at Sherlock, who is currently confused and taken aback.

"What about it?" Sherlock leans back in his chair,

"That's your hint. Human error." John repeats, the irritated tone in John's voice is prominent and stinks to the touch. With that, John stood, leaving his mug on the table, moving away from the booth to exit the restaurant.

Feeling the same thing will happen like earlier as it did in the flat, Sherlock stood and grabbed John's forearm, with some force pulling the shorter male back almost against the other. John stopped. Looking back and up at the detective, John only let his heart flutter for a moment at how close their faces were, after that moment had passed, his eyes shot down at Sherlock's hand gripping his arm.

"Sherlock, let me go." Looking forward, away from Sherlock.

"Are you seriously going to walk away, again?" Sherlock only holds on tighter, positioning his fingers to read John's pulse, curiously.

""For God's sakes, can't you leave a person alone? I want to think to myself!" Looking back to the taller one, John's pulse spiked (Sherlock felt this), quickly he looks away again. Sherlock dared to smirk, but only very slightly then it was gone. He finally let go of John's arm, John being relieved of this close encounter with the other, he quickly turned away and walked out the door.

Sherlock was sure he knew now. He knew what was bothering John. Now all he had to do was prove his findings were true.

Walking down the sidewalk, John has shoved his hands into his coat pockets, he dared to look behind to see a familiar tall figure following him, but there was no one. John was thankful, but at the same time upset that Sherlock wasn't going to follow him again. Yet it's obviously inevitable that sooner or later he'd come find him. It wouldn't take him to long, once Sherlock needed him, he'd come find him.

Just when John thought he was at peace with himself and the world passing him by, a distinct voice could be heard behind him yelling his name. Turning around, John sighed with great exaggeration.

"Sherlock, i told you to leave me alo-" At that moment Sherlock had tackled him to the ground, the reason being might of been the gunshot heard from a near by building not far from their current location. Sherlock towered over John, not looking at him, but looking everywhere else.

"I know why you're angry now," Sherlock breathed out, still looking around.

"Oh do you now." John grunts sarcastically, being that he was driven to the ground by a full sized man.

"Shush, get to your feet, there's no time for sarcasm or stalling, we have to go," He pauses, then takes John's hand, pulling on it as he began to run down the sidewalk. "NOW!"

Unprepared for the sudden speed, John struggled to keep up. "Slow down!" stumbling over his own feet. Sherlock suddenly stopped, flattening himself against the wall. John instinctively, following suit.

"Sherlock, what's going on?" John looks to Sherlock, who is looking around the corner.

"An assassination attempt, on you." Sherlock looks away again.

"Look, Sherlock, i appreciate you saving my life again, i'm indebted to you, but i don't think i can-"

"You can pay me back later" Suddenly Sherlock bursts from his spot and starts off running again, John being pulled behind.

"That wasn't what i meant, Sherlock," John sighs as he stops talking to focus on keeping up with Sherlock.

"Then what _did_ you mean?" Sherlock runs down an ally in hopes of losing the assassin, a few gunshots are heard rickashaying off nearby walls.

"I meant-" John stopped being shushed by Sherlock, he sighs. "Sherlock." he whispers.

"Shuush, if you want to repay me that bad, then fine here." Sherlock looks to John and connects their lips with a long, soft, yet hard, warm kiss. Sherlock flattens himself against the wall again. "there, happy? Now you've repaid me." Looking back around the corner.

"Sherlock, that's not what i-" John cuts himself off, unable to continue.

"If we go the back ways, we might just lose them to get back to the safety of the flat, come!" Sherlock maps out the route to the flat to confuse the assassin, safely making it back to the flat.

Stripping his overcoat, Sherlock sighs and begins to pace, thinking of who could possibly want to assassinate his doctor. In the mean time, John was removing his jacket from his shoulders, placing it back on the hanger.

"Sherlock," John walks towards Sherlock.

Pacing, he turns and faces John still pacing, walking towards him. "What, i'm thinking, our lives are on the line here, we can't sit around while there's an-" As Sherlock went on John walked up to him and pecked him on the lips, bend of leading his mind away from the issue for a while.

"John, what are you-" John shushes him, "But you already repai-" Being shushed again.

"Take your mind off of the assassin for just a few moments." John, being abnormally out of character, (Sherlock deduced) was rather inviting.

"Human error?" Sherlock repeated from earlier, barely breathing from the lack of distance between John and his lips.

"Is a strange and wonderful thing, isn't it?"

"Obviously." Sherlock flashes his signature smirk before John and the detective lock lips from the second time tonight.


End file.
